


My Hero

by spidersonas



Series: A Melody Like a Memory [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, I cried writing this, Major Endgame Spoilers, Morgan Stark deserves the world, My Hero by Foo Fighters, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter and Morgan are best bros, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Song fic?, Spoilers, wow this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidersonas/pseuds/spidersonas
Summary: {ENDGAME SPOILERS, in case you dweebs haven't watched it yet}“There goes my hero,” he sang softly, his voice pained as he clutched the photo. “Watch him as he goes.”He shut his eyes tight, holding back tears.“There goes my hero.” His voice cracked. “He’s ordinary.”There goes my heroWatch him as he goesThere goes my heroHe's ordinary





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=87bcPisyTHs  
> Wow this is sad, I'm sincerely sorry for this

 

Peter hesitated at the closed door of Tony’s lab, biting his lip to keep it from quivering. He could hear music playing softly inside, the kind that Tony had always liked. He didn’t recognize the song, but it had the same strong, energetic beat as the rest of the songs he knew. Taking a deep breath, Peter pushed open the door and stepped inside.

It was exactly how he remembered it, and somehow that hurt more.

Nothing had changed, despite nobody being in here for weeks. There were still tools scattered across the tables, and the holo table was on. A diagram of an inverted Mobius Strip was displayed in the air, one of the last things Tony had looked at before… leaving. A single Iron Man gauntlet sat on a bench, one finger broken off.

Peter trailed his hands over the worn surface of the tables, smiling sadly.

The song playing from above drew to an end, the lead singer’s voice fading into background noise. The first notes of a new song came on and Peter gasped softly, sudden tears welling in his eyes. A rush of vertigo washed over him and he fell back onto a bench, pulling his knees up to his chest.

The first time he had heard the song ‘My Hero’ by Foo Fighters, he had been exactly where he sat now. Tony had said that it was his favorite song, and Peter immediately took to it. Now, sitting scrunched on the workbench, Iron Man’s helmet beside him, it was all he could do not to scream out in frustration and pain as he murmured the lyrics with a tight throat.

“Too alarmin’ now to talk about,” he whispered. His hands curled into tight balls, his nails digging into the calloused skin of his palm. He stared at a photo on the desk beside him. Tony stood with one arm over Pepper’s shoulder, holding Morgan in the other. Peter reached out and held the photo with shaking hands.

“Take your pictures down and shake it out… Truth or consequence, say it aloud. Use that evidence, race it around.”

The chorus was next, and he couldn’t hold back the soft, grievous sob that fell from his lips, chills running down his spine.

“There goes my hero,” he sang softly, his voice pained as he clutched the photo. “Watch him as he goes.”

He shut his eyes tight, holding back tears.

“There goes my hero.” His voice cracked. “He’s ordinary.”

“Don’t the best of them bleed it out, while the rest of them peter out?” A silent sob shook his body, the picture falling from his fingers. He flinched as the glass shattered.

“Truth or consequence, say it aloud.” Then he whispered, almost inaudibly, “I’m sorry.”

“Use that evidence, race it around.”

“There goes my hero,” he sang, images of the funeral and of Tony, sitting on that battlefield, defenseless, flashing through his mind. He didn’t deserve it. He didn’t deserve the pain, he didn’t deserve being pulled away from his family, and he sure as hell didn’t deserve to die. “Watch him as he goes.”

Peter had watched him die. Watched him take his last breath. Watched him smile for the last time.

“There goes my hero, he's ordinary.”

And then he couldn’t bear to sing, because any more would have been too much. His world was crashing down on him, and he couldn’t handle it. He curled into himself, sobs wracking his body.

“Kudos, my hero, leavin' all the best,” he heard from behind him. He pulled himself from his tight little ball and twisted in his seat, his heart breaking just a little more. There was little Morgan, singing with the biggest grin on her face, and he quickly dried his tears. He did his best to smile at her, but it was shaky and pained.

“You know my hero, the one that's on,” she chirped, bouncing over to Peter. She didn’t seem to notice the tear stains on his face, and if she did, she didn’t say anything. He wondered absentmindedly as she crawled into his lap if she realized the weight of the words she sang, or if he was just overthinking it.

“My daddy loves this song,” she whispered before singing the next line. “There goes my hero.”

Just the mention of Tony was enough to break him again, and the present tense hurt even more. He let her lean her head on his chest before the tears fell again so that she didn’t have to see it. Wrapping his arms around her tummy to hold her, he buried his nose in her hair and smiled brokenly.

“Watch him as he goes! There goes my hero, he's ordinary,” she sang, rocking side to side with the music. Peter swayed with her before joining in for the last couple of lines of the song.

“There goes my hero, watch him as he goes. There goes my hero… He's ordinary.”

Peter looked up at the soft gasp from the doorway and wanted to hide. Pepper stood leaning against the doorframe, her arms wrapped around herself. A sad smile crossed her face.

“He loved that song.”

**Author's Note:**

> Um. Subscribe to the series A Melody Like a Memory for more depressing song fics? Yeah. Please. And comment. It makes me feel loved.  
>  Anyone catch the reference to Harley Keener or-


End file.
